


Five People Who Should Have Been Stars of Destiny

by Megan



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: roads_diverged, F/M, What-If, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/pseuds/Megan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some characters from previous games that should have appeared in Suikoden III, but didn't (Nash "Married Man" Clovis waltzes in without his infamous missus? Luc and Futch get extra dialogue in the final dungeon, but Sasuke doesn't even make it into the game?). A series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Who Should Have Been Stars of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Although it's technically a Suikoden III fic, knowledge of Suikoden II and Suikoden V is sort of requisite here. Also, for a warning: a pair of characters trade misogynist and ableist insults in one drabble here.

_I. Sasuke: North Cavern; must have 84 Stars recruited, and bring Ayame and Futch._

 

"Why would I join you?" Sasuke asked. "I have what I came for." What he came for was Ayame, saying that Kasumi of Rokkaku wanted to question her about Kage. "You can keep the one you paid. Kasumi doesn't need him."

"You should join us because it's Luc." Futch broke the silence that followed _you can keep the one you paid_. "Luc's the one we're fighting against."

Sasuke stared at him, not saying a word. Futch stared right back until Sasuke nodded, slowly, and turned back to Ayame.

 

 _II. Sierra Mikain: Alma Kinan; joins automatically in Chris chapter 3._

 

"I hate to brag, but I've fought _many_ vampires in my lifetime," Estella said to the woman sitting across from her.

"Have you, now?" The woman-- _girl_ , she looked as young as any of the archers in Alma Kinan-- asked, raising one white eyebrow. "That's-- you!"  
At first Chris thought the girl was shouting at _her_ , but no; Nash had come in behind her.

"Yes, me," Nash said. "I see you aren't too old and decrepit to find me yet, you hag."

"It's a good thing you're here. I was tired of walking." She smiled, and for the first time since Chris had met him Nash Clovis looked _afraid_.

 

 _III. Lorelai: Sindar Ruins; must have 68 Stars recruited._

 

"You're the ones who opened up these ruins?" The woman ran a hand through her hair as she spoke. She didn't look particularly old, except for the silver threading through her dark hair. "Do you have any idea how long people have been trying to get in here?" She turned away from them and began packing up her equipment and her notes.

"Ah-- you don't have to leave," Hugo said quickly.

"Don't have to leave? Are you joking? It's been years since I've come across anyone who opened up a site like this. I'll be coming with you."

 

 _IV. Pesmerga: Budehuc Castle; joins automatically in Thomas chapter 2._

 

"I don't like him very much," Cecile whispered, looking over Thomas' shoulder. Thomas didn't care for the newcomer in the castle, either, but he was the master and had to be gracious-- even to people who showed up and installed themselves in the castle without a word of warning, and who had no discernible trade to offer Budehuc.

"He's our guest, Cecile." Thomas spoke just a little too loudly, and the newest occupant of Budehuc castle turned to look at them. But they'd both ducked back around the corner at the first swing of his hair, and he didn't see them.

 

 _V. Zweig: Sindar Ruins; must have 84 Stars recruited and bring Lorelai._

 

"I should have known you'd be here. You never could find anything unless I got to it first, Zweig." Lorelai stepped carefully across the ruined floor to meet him.

"And here I was under the impression no one had unsealed this part of the ruin before," Zweig said, standing up. He leaned heavily on his staff. "Still running around ruins because no one will marry you?"

"At least I can still _walk_ ," Lorelai said, demonstrating it by coming to him. "This looks Falenan."

"I thought so, too." And they were talking about ruins and runes like they hadn't been fighting a moment earlier.


End file.
